godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Corleone
Dominic Corleone was Don of Trapani crime family after Aldo Trapani, as well as his successor as Don of New York. Biography Not much is known about Dominic's past, other than he comes from distant strand of the Corleone bloodline. Like most soldiers of the Corleone family, Dominic got his start as an unofficial Enforcer in 1946, in this case collecting money from local businesses and boosting cars for the Corleones. Eventually Dominic himself was made Caporegime under Vito Corleone by 1948 and in time began with the secret regime led by Aldo Trapani by 1950. Dominic was present during Aldo's initiation as Don in 1955, along with Rocco Lampone and Jimmy DeNunzio. Cuba Dominic became Aldo's Underboss and, as such, went with him on the visit to Hyman Roth in Havana in late 1958, where the businesses were divided up between the Corleone, Granados, Mangano, and Almeida families. When The President resigned, the Corleones fled to a private airfield, where Aldo was shot down by a sniper. On the plane ride back, Dominic was promoted to Don of New York by Michael Corleone. He was given Luca Brasi's old apartment as a safehouse. Upon returning to New York, Dominic began to chip away at the territories owned by Carmine Rosato, a former Corleone caporegime who served under Peter Clemenza. In revenge for Carmine's attack on Frank Pentangeli, Dominic murdered Carmine and took over his compound. Florida Upon hearing of Dominic's success, Hyman Roth requested Dominic's assistance in eliminating the Granados family, as Rico Granados' political connections were causing him trouble with the authorities. Dominic succeeded in rescuing Roth's associate Steven Ciccoricco who was being used as a hostage. He also helped Roth's associate in the CIA, Henry Mitchell stop a strike at Miami International Airport by assassinating rebel and Almeida soldier (The Corleone's didn't seem aware that the rebel, Alejandro, was the cousin of a Cuban Mob Boss Esteban Almeida) Alejandro Almeida. At this time, Dominic returned to New York and participated in the blackmailing of Senator Pat Geary by making it seem he had murdered a prostitute at La Maison Rouge, a Corleone brothel. Geary informed Dominic of Samuele Mangano's move to Florida, and Michael Corleone suggested a partnership with the Sicilian Don. Doublecross Shortly after making his alliance with Mangano, Dominic and Michael's brother Fredo were attacked in Dominic's Florida safehouse. Fredo suggested taking the matter to Roth, not Michael, and was certain that Mangano was behind the hit. In revenge, Dominic took over Global Storage, Mangano's toe-hold in Miami, which sparked a vicious mob war. Seizing his opportunity, Roth promised to bring about peace if Dominic would help Roth and Mitchell regain Cuba by eliminating Fidel Castro. Return to Cuba Dominic accepted this offer, and gained Castro's trust by destroying what was left of the resistance, posing as an expatriate businessman. Once inside the Presidential palace, Dominic shot Castro, but only succeeded in wounding him, and he was forced to flee the country. He discovered that the Almeida crime family were backing Castro, but was unaware that Roth was playing them all off. The Hammer Stroke Returning to New York, Dominic was berated by a furious Michael for siding with Roth, who had tricked him into betraying Mangano and getting the Almeidas involved. For his part, Fredo was ejected from the family. Penitent, Dominic brought Vincenzo Pentangeli to assist in the Mafia hearings, before eliminating all of the family's enemies, Tony Rosato, Rico Granados, Samuele Mangano, Esteban Almeida, Henry Mitchell and Hyman Roth. Michael and Dominic witnessed the demise of Fredo from the shore of Lake Tahoe, something he mourned over. Personality and traits Unlike his mentor Aldo Trapani, Dominic is ruthless and hot-headed, often preferring to settle situations with violence rather than reason. Many of Dominic's ruthless and hot-headed traits are similar to those of Sonny Corleone, except that Dominic can keep his head clear in a tense situation. He was however, somewhat easily led, and Hyman Roth was easily able to persuade him to attack the Manganos without much evidence. An expert with many long and short-range firearms, as well as an extremely competent hand-to-hand combatant, Dominic was able to use his skills to conquer New York City, Miami and Havana with nothing but a small crew of men and a few favors from Corrupt Officials. He cannot handle spicy foods. Behind the scenes *Dominic is the protagonist and playable character in the second video game. He is voiced by Chris Cox. *Some people refer to Dominic as Dominic Corleone, although his surname was never stated. Corleone, Dominic Corleone, Dominic Corleone, Dominic Corleone, Dominic Category:Trapanis